


T is for Thief

by mysteryreader6626



Series: Stories of You and Me [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: #10daysoflawlu2k17, Fangirl Shachi and Penguin, First Impressions, First Meetings, Law is too mature for this, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Phantom Thieves - Freeform, Romance, Thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryreader6626/pseuds/mysteryreader6626
Summary: It was official. All his friends were crazy. It would make perfect and complete sense to call the police, but nope! His friends just had to be fanboys and want a glimpse of the famous phantom thieves.Law blamed Shachi for being a total fanboy and converting Penguin too. Instead of catching up on sleep, as he should, Law was stuck with two stalkers watching his hallways with cameras ready.He really should get new friends.





	T is for Thief

You hear the stories about how someone comes to steal something from a famous house and ends up stealing something so much more, like the owner’s heart or something. 

Law couldn’t help but snort at the cliche stories. He picked up the calling card. What an absurd threat. At least this wouldn’t end up being some cliche story. 

On a simple white card, there was a proclamation that the phantom Straw Hat group that they shall steal all the meat and money inside his mansion (which wasn’t even teachnically his, but Doflamingo’s). Law was about to leave when he spotted it by the door, underneath a flower pot set upon a table. Unsure what it was, Law picked it up. 

Law tucked the card away and clicked his tongue loudly. He could get the money part, but certainly not the meat. 

There wasn’t like there was much to steal. Sure, there was a valuable painting or two on his walls, but that was more for appearance purposes than much actual value. Even if this was a mansion, it was mostly filled with books or expensive furniture. Law wasn't the type to leave a lot of jewelry lying around, if he had any, much less any money. 

Did this phantom group even do their research? 

Law hummed thoughtfully. Probably not, if this was actually legit. If they did, they would probably target someone else. It was much more likely that this was another stupid prank by some teenagers. He couldn't help but shake his head. Some people should just get off their asses and work, instead of bothering others. It just caused needless distractions. 

Paying not much mind to the note, Law tucked it into his pocket as he left for work. 

~OoOo~

Working in a hospital caused a lot more headaches than it actually deserved. Law loved his job, helping people just like his parents once did, but honestly? His friends he didn't like so much. 

Penguin and Shachi were valuable assistants and co-workers, but they reminded Law of gossiping girls than actual adults. Their needless love of women didn't really help either. 

Jean Bart moved in some heavy equipment into the medical rooms while Ikkaku, Uni, and Clione flew around the floor, handling patients who needed attention. Meanwhile, the gossiping pair was sitting right next to Law while he was trying to fill-out some important paperwork. 

“Penguin, who do you think is hotter? Nami or Robin?” 

“Shachi, Nami is hotter, of course! Have you seen those legs? They look like they could go on forever…” Penguin dreamily sighed. Law felt the immature urge to throw his pen at them, but contained himself. Why did they have to gossip in the one room that had chairs for employees? Couldn't they stand in the hallway and chat?

“Robin has the brains though! And she is just gorgeous all-around!” Shachi threw his arms up in the air for emphasis. 

Law groaned quietly. This gossiping pair were fawning over the workers from the Sunny and Co. building a few blocks away, right in the center of the city. Apparently they sold a variety of supplies from ships to clothing to medical supplies. It was basically a shop like no other with amazing quality supplies at a huge variety. There was even a restaurant! 

Law didn't had the time to visit, but he has met some of the board members, such as Zoro and Sanji who often got into brawls with each other. The building was on his to-do list to hit someday. Maybe he could find some books to add to his collection or some good medicines. 

He longed for the thought. It was nice to imagine the idea of him actually having the time to do such a thing. Law yawned quietly. When was the last time he slept properly? Was it two weeks ago? 

Hearing Law yawn, Shachi and Penguin spun around as if they had ear tuned in just for his sleepiness. 

“You need to rest, Doc!” Penguin exclaimed. Law rolled his eyes at the words. He wished. He had a job though and important stuff to do. Sleep was nothing more than a literal dream. 

Spying the expression on his boss’ face, Shachi jumped into the conversation. “He’s right, ya know? Maybe you should rest for a bit in one of the rooms?” 

Law hesitated at the idea. He did have time. His next appointment was in half an hour. Those rooms were exclusively reserved for the patients, but the idea of sleep was really tempting right now. Like a lion, Penguin and Shachi pounced onto his hesitance. 

Grabbing both arms, Penguin and Shachi yanked Law up. Perhaps too hard as his clipboard clattered uselessly and a white card fluttered out of his pocket onto the marbled floor. 

Law scowled at the actions of his friends, but felt too tired to put up a real fight. His mind was slowing down a bit. Law yawned once again. He didn't notice even the card on the floor, unlike Penguin. His friend picked up the clipboard and eyed the innocent white card suspiciously. Was it a business card? Or just a mini reminder for Law? Maybe it was some girl’s number?!

Grinning at the thought, the male picked it up with Law none the wiser. He flipped it over, obviously expecting a phone number or business card.

Instead, he got a heist note. 

“What the hell is this!?” Penguin yelped loudly. Shachi dropped Law’s arm and scrambled over. Law snapped out of daze.

“Hey, give that back!” he warned his friends. Too bad they didn't want to listen. 

“Law, someone is planning to rob you!?” Penguin explained in shock. 

“Wait a second...give me that!” Shachi shouted and snatched the card out of his best friend’s hands. 

“Calm down you two. Lower your voice at least! We work in a hospital, for crying out loud. It is just some stupid prank,” he chided them for their manners. Shachi pointed an accusatory finger at his boss. 

“Do you even know what you just had in your possession!?” Shachi burst out loudly as if he could hardly contain his disbelief. 

“A stupid note claiming they will steal all my meat? How terrifying,” Law smirked. “Oh, what ever shall we do? Should we call the police? Maybe government? Might as well hire a thousand bodyguards while we are at it.” Shachi huffed at Law’s mocking words. 

“Do you know how serious this is? This is a legit Straw hat heist note! Legit! Real! The famous phantom thieves group has just declared war against you. This is really serious!” Shachi exclaimed and practically shoved the note in Law’s face. He batted the redhead's arm away. Raising his eyebrows, Law gave Shachi a disbelieving look. 

“Famous?” he echoed in confusion. Shachi rolled his eyes at Law’s words. 

“Of course, famous. They are wanted criminals! They steal stuff and all. They steal stuff for a good reason, like stolen stuff, but they can make a real ruckus in the process. The police are more furious with them for the property damage rather then the thefts. They are all over the news. How have you not heard of them? This is what you get for being a workaholic!” the employee scolded Law for not hearing something so common. 

Law sighed as he felt a headache building on top of his exhaustion. So what he thought was a prank was actually real? Great. How fantastic.

“What should I do, then? Call the police?” 

Shachi gasped and shook his head. “Of course not!” 

Law groaned loudly at his friend’s antics. “Then what are you suggest we do?”

Shachi gave him a no-duh look. “Have a stake-out, of course!”

~OoOo~

It was official. All his friends were crazy. It would make perfect and complete sense to call the police, but nope! His friends just had to be fanboys and want a glimpse of the famous phantom thieves. 

Law blamed Shachi for being a total fanboy and converting Penguin too. Instead of catching up on sleep, as he should, Law was stuck with two stalkers watching his hallways with cameras ready. 

He really should get new friends. 

Law yawned as he watched the windows with a binocular, just waiting for a glimpse of these so called thieves. Honestly. Why was he doing this?

Wait a minute. 

Why WAS he doing this!? He wasn't the one who believes in these thieves! It wasn't like Penguin and Shachi were going to check if he was doing his job! He didn't even need to do any of this. 

Law felt like slapping his head and throwing his binoculars out of the window. Instead, he settled on throwing them behind his back. 

“Ow! That hurt!” someone’s voice said behind him. Law rolled his eyes and sighed. Looks like he would now have to apologize. He didn't want to deal with any of this while he was running low on sleep. 

Standing up, Law turned around to apologize before it finally clicked. 

Standing behind him was a teenager he has never seen wearing a bright red suit and holding a straw hat. Rubbing his head, the male was holding his straw her while frowning. He glared at Law. 

“Hey, why are you throwing stuff at me, you bastard?!” the (very cute) teenager yelled at him. Law couldn't help but stare blankly. The teenager or thief, which Law pieced together slowly, huffed loudly. “Why is this house so big? How I am supposed to find anything? Nami is the one who wants all the money, but she is going to be really angry if I don't bring any back. Hey you. The one with the cool spotted hat. Are you the owner of this house? Do you know where all the money and meat is?” 

Law continued to stare for a moment, before finally snapping out of his daze. “What kind of phantom thief wears a bright red outfit and asks the victim where all the meat and money is!?” 

The thief just shrugged and grinned. “Because it is cooler that way!” 

Law thought the point of being a phantom thief was to be sneaky. Apparently not. 

Standing up, Law officially lost all his sanity. Knowing that his conspiring stalker friends were on the third floor, where his few valuable paintings were, he instead gestured the phantom thief to follow him. Might as well humor the kid. 

Walking down the numerous steps, they finally arrived at the kitchen. The thief’s eyes sparkled as he saw the fridge. Having no sense of sneakiness, he yelled meat loudly and threw open the fridge door. From there, he started to devour all of Law’s food in a blink of an eye. 

Law just stared. Was it even humanly possible to eat so much food? 

The thief swallowed a drumstick whole and turned around at Law. “Thanks for the food! The name’s Luffy! Nami says I am not supposed to say my name, but you are a nice guy. Let’s be friends! What’s yours?” 

“Trafalgar Law,” he stared automatically since his brain couldn't catch up at the series of contradictions this Luffy was. 

“Torao? I thought the owner of this house is Doflamingo. Robin said he was a real bastard and hurt a lot of people. That’s why we were targeting it! Nami said it was bound to have some money,” Luffy said with a frown as he stuffed his face with more food. He winced at how Luffy totally butchered his name. 

Though the names Nami and Robin sounded quite familiar. 

It wasn't hard to piece together what was going on since a particular conversation happened today. 

“Wait, do Nami and Robin work for Sunny and Company?” Law tentatively asked. Luffy just nodded his head, not seeming to mind to hand out information about his phantom group to Law. Law groaned. He should've known. He knew the rumors about how crazy the people who work there are. 

“Doflamingo is my uncle. He does technically own this place, but I have lived here for a while. There isn't much to steal, I assure you,” Law explained. “And he is quite a bastard. I wouldn't mind you guys stealing from him.”

At those words, Luffy’s eyes lit up. “Hey, let’s be allies and work together! We can totally screw Doflamingo over!” 

Law pause to think about the words, before shrugging. 

Eh. Screw it. It wasn't like he had much to lose. 

Sticking out his hand, Luffy took it and grabbed it. 

“It’s a deal,” Law said. 

And this was the start of their relationship and was quite a story to tell about how the two met. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words. I tried, okay!? I think it came out decent, despite it being short. Yes, it was a thief AU because why not. I did say this was a start of AU one-shots. 
> 
> Please give you my support by leaving behind some words and I hoped you enjoyed! 
> 
> Nothing belong to me! 
> 
> -mysteryreader6626 signing out


End file.
